


Anywhere and nowhere

by fandomaffected



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Light Angst, Mentioned Michelle Vega, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomaffected/pseuds/fandomaffected
Summary: ”You can come with me, or you can stay here but… I have to go.”Very short one-shot.





	Anywhere and nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my computer. When I wrote it I planned for it to be a multi-chaper fic, but I realized it works just as well on it's own.
> 
> Keep in mind that English is not my first language!

”You can come with me, or you can stay here but… I have to go.”

Hearing him say those words feels like running into a brick wall. For a second she is numb, trying to grasp what it means.

And then it hits her again as she understands what he is saying.

He is leaving. Again. She wants to ask for how long, but she doesn’t, fearing that he was never planning on coming back. She wants to ask where he will go, but he probably doesn’t know that either. He just has to leave, and even though her mind understands why, her heart doesn’t. She knows this is a lot for him, for both of them – for all of them, but she can’t help feeling abandoned. How long has he been planning this? She realizes, that it is possible he was already gone before he himself made up his mind, maybe even before Vega died.  
So he will leave her behind again, leave her to mourn over Vega herself, he will make her choose if-

She can choose. He gave her a choice. She can come with him, or she can stay here. She can spend this difficult time with him, or she can stay here and take her time, think things over. This time, he gave her the opportunity to choose.

A few months ago, maybe even a few weeks ago, she would have stayed. But their relationship is changing, they are growing and now she is not so sure anymore. Maybe this is what they need, to talk things through for once. Just as she told him a few nights ago, she wants them to be strong together, she really does. She just has one question for him:

“Where are we going?”


End file.
